What Could've Happened
by smileyanne
Summary: I read the book Safe Haven, and saw the movie. I couldn't say which I liked more, but this is based off the book. So warning in the movie they call the little girl "Lexi" in the book her name is "Kristen". Sorry if Safe Haven has a bracket under Book or Movies but I didn't see one so I posted under Misc. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Plus, please read first A/N it has warnings.
1. Prologue

**A/N... Okay so a few years ago I tried writing fanfiction. Only problem was that I couldn't seem to get past writers block. So I'm going to go ahead and warn people that I'm HORRIBLE at _PUNCTUATION AND UPDATES._** **So if you're one of those people who need either things I'd stop reading Now! 'Cuz most likely this story will end up going unfinished.**

**Now moving on to the story I saw the movie Safe Haven and read the book, and I honestly couldn't say which one I liked more. So I decide that this is going by the book, and it's well I'm not going to give it away ;). **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. And ya we both know it!**

Prologue:

Beep...

Beep...

Beeeeepppp...

The sound of the alarm broke through his state of limbo. He reached out and slapped it off before it could wake the kids. Even though it was still early, only 5, he'd been up since 3. His restlessness all night had stemmed from a churning in his gut, a horrible feeling of impending doom. As he got ready to start the day he tried to place when he had felt this way before. It hit him as he was getting in the shower.

The last time he had felt this way, was the day the doctors diagnosed Carly.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. Like I said I'm just starting at this, and it's hard to just go right in and make like a 4,000 word chapter. ;) If you haven't read this part before know that my GRAMMAR isn't PERFECT and my PUNCTUATION is HORRIBLE! Plus, I tend to jump from idea to idea rather quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Alex was frozen, thinking hard. The last time he had felt this way, he'd basically been told that he was going to lose the love of his life.

Carly...

Love...

Katie.

Something was wrong with Katie. He was sure of it. Time seemed to unfreeze. He could suddenly feel the drops of now freezing water running in rivulets down his back, but there was no time to waste. Alex quickly shut the shower off, grabbed his towel and ran to the bedroom where he threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Slipping his sneakers on he threw a glance over his shoulder, when he was in the hallway, sparing a glance at his alarm on the other side of the room, it read 7 a.m. The kids would be up by now, even if they weren't he'd throw them in the Jeep, and they could sleep on the way over to Katie's place. he knew it was still relatively early, but he had to see her even if it were just a glance, just to make sure she was still alive.

Making his way down the hallway he took a quick glance at the room closest to his, Kristen's, and as he expected the sight that met his eyes was that of an empty bed with rumpled unmade sheets. So they were up. He made his way straight to the living room to see his two groggy kids lying on the couch watching some Saturday morning cartoons.

"Hey, guys !"

"Hi Daddy," Kristen chirped, gracing him with a beaming smile, while Josh sat looking half asleep. He was over to the couch in two loping bounds, scooping them up easily while trying to keep his anxiety from showing.

"Dad, what's wrong?" John asked, stifling a huge yawn with his tiny hands.

"We're going to see Katie. How does that sound?" He asked, even if he hadn't asked it wouldn't have mattered By the time the kid's answered he was already bounding down the steps to the Jeep. Reaching the backdoor he as gently as he could he dropped them into the backseat while making sure their seatbelts were secure. Knowing full well that the speed limit wasn't going to restrict him, not in the mood he was in, he hopped into the front seat starting the ignition and almost immediately went from 0 to 60.

The vehicle took off with a jolt. When the engine finally caught up to the accelerator speedometer was already 5 more m.p.h's ahead. As the the kids watched the tree's fly by in a blur Alex tried to concentrate on what he could be rushing into head first, blindly. The only option he could come up with to supply why he felt so worried was that Katie's ex- wait scratch that- not ex husband might've finally caught up to her. But, that didn't explain why Katie looked so distracted last night... unless she decided to leave. He knew what he was getting into when he first kissed her. He knew it was always a possiblility Katie might decide to up- and- go, he knew she was worried, but ex-CID part of him had hoped that she might've decided to settle in Southport so they could nip this Kevin problem in the bud. While the Alex part of him had hoped that maybe-just-maybe she might've gotten comfortable here with him and the kids, and then they could nip that Kevin problem so they could've the possibility of a future together...

"Daddy!" a squeal interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up in time to see that in his daze he was about to drive his car off the road. No use in getting them killed...he quickly righted the steering wheel, and realized that in his rush he managed to make the 20 minute drive to Katie's in about 10. What he saw wasn't what he hoped to see. There was nothing there.

Not even Katie.

**I can't promise a quick update, or an update at all. But, if it looks like I won't update at all I promise I will take this story down.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I FINALLY decided to update. I know it's to early in the story for writers block, but I have it! So don't judge me by this chapter, 'cuz it ain't great! P.S I know nothing bout cars so if I mess something up in this, well sorry! **

_From last chapter._

_There was nothing there._

_Not even Katie._

He threw the driver's door open (almost knocking it off the rim in the process), and raced up the stairs of the porch of her homey little cottage. Flinging open the screen door Alex looked around the kitchen with anxiety slowly creeping in.

"Katie?"

"Katie?!"

"KATIE?!" Alex yelled in a panic. He moved to the small hallway, connecting the kitchen to her living room.

There he took a minute to breathe. He could see the fuzzy black edges seeping into his vision. If something was wrong they didn't need him unconscious to boot. After taking a few quick breaths, to grant his lungs the oxygen they were begging for, he walked slowly into the living room.

And wanted to run back out.

The living room was a mess, and Katie didn't leave messes. He'd always thought it a saddening quirk of hers, instead of seeing it as a blessing like other people would've, he saw it as a result of living with a crazy, OCD, abusive husband for years. The only problem was that he was right, when he'd first asked her about it she'd admitted that it was a by-product of living in fear under Kevin's reign for so many years. But, she had gotten free he'd reminded her. Her only reply was a sad smile, and a loving kiss that'd successful managed in changing the topic.

So, Katie didn't leave messes. His only thought as he moved through the living room was that he hoped that she'd changed her ways, he continued to step over clutter and around upturned furniture as he moved to the tiny bed room on the other side of the room. Stopping at the door with his hand on the door-knob, Alex did something he hadn't done in a long time, he prayed.

He prayed desperately that when he opened the door he'd find Katie in the bed, still asleep in her cute fuzzy P.J's, with ear-buds playing music on her phone like she sometimes fell asleep doing, he hoped and prayed that when he opened the door she'd sit up in the bed with her adorable 'bed hair' and wonder why in the world he was waking her up so early with all the racket.

After pushing the door open one phrase was stuck in his mind.

'You don't always get your wish.'

**Sorry short chapter. And I know I keep leaving off with 'cliff- hangers' so I PROMISE that if/when I update again I'll make some progress with the plot. Told you I had writers block!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm trying! I promise I am! I just kind of tried to get ahead so I started to work on this chapter right after I uploaded the last one. I hate to say it, but I'm interested to know what happens! Also I just looked back at the chapter 1 I guess and I saw that I called 'John' 'Josh' his name is 'Josh'. Sorry typo!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

Nothing.

God, he hated that word. One simple word, but it came with so many complicated connotations. So many ways those seven simple letters could spell doom or a lifetime of happiness for one person. It sadly seemed as if there was only one way for that word to be applied to his life, and that was doom. Because in the bedroom there was nothing.

Alex walked slowly in the room. A sense of shock settled over him, allowing his CID side to process the scene rationally. His eyes roved slowly over the tiny room, over the windows (both still locked and not busted!), the stripped bed. None of it made sense...

A squeak of alarm interrupted his thoughts. Glancing back to the doorway quickly he saw Kristen and Josh standing stock still in the doorway. He needed to get them out of here, if this was a possible crime scene (which he still didn't know if he hoped for or not) they were contaminating possible evidence.

"Hey, guys when did y'all get out of the car?" Thank god his voice still worked. He didn't remember using it except to scream her name when he first walked in. He hoped that they hadn't seen or heard his little break down in the kitchen.

"We climbed out after we heard you calling for Katie. Where is she daddy?" Kristen was still to young to fully comprehend the situation Josh too, but he got the gist. Alex could tell John understood something was VERY wrong by the way Josh didn't seem to be able to make his mouth form words. He could sympathize.

"Come on let's go back outside," he said in a croaky voice. Walking back to the doorway he took his children's tiny hand's in his own, and led them back through the destruction of the living room. Passing through he bumped into many things while trying to keep his eyes averted off the wreckage of the living room.

When he finally...FINALLY managed to tug his kids outside he sat down on the porch. Not able to or wanting to think of anything else other than who to call he pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed the first number that came to mind. After he dialed all there was to do was wait. It seemed like an eternity had passed before he finally answered.

"Southport sheriff's department. Deputy Moore speaking. What's your emergency?" A gruff voice answered.

"Thomas. It's Alex. I need you to come out to Katie's place."

"Alex?! Katie's place? You mean that old hunting cottage down on Shell Road? But, why do you need me down there, is she alright?"

"No! I don't know! Maybe?! It's a long story, I came down because of a feeling and the place was trashed. There didn't look to be signs of a break-in"-

"ALEX! Calm down and take a breath I'll be down in 5." Thomas cut in, and quickly hung up before Alex could get another word out.

Sighing Alex looked down at his kid's worried faces.

"Hey, listen Sheriff Moore's going to come down and talk to daddy."

"And look at Katie's house?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, son he's coming down to look at Katie's house," he replied in the most calming voice he could manage.

"Daddy, did Katie go somewhere?" Kristen looked up at him with an innocence only a child can pull off.

"We don't know yet sweetheart," after Alex said that he realized he wasn't going to be able to answer anymore of their questions today. And he desperately didn't want to lie to his kids. He needed something to distract them...

"Guy, don't we still have some stuff in the jeep from the beach? I think we left your soccer ball in there Josh." Thank goodness they were too tired to unload after the trip to the beach last week.

Now, that the kids were sufficiently distracted kicking the soccer ball around the front yard, he decided it was time to go back into Army investigator mode. And he'd start with the inside.

Walking through the entryway, he stood still for a moment in the kitchen. His eyes roamed over the counters, table. Nothing. He hated that he couldn't touch anything, but it just so happens that he didn't carry gloves with him wherever he went.

Gloves. They were only used for crime scenes, and honestly he didn't know whether he wanted this to be a crime scene or not. On one hand he desperately hoped that Katie was safe and she had left for reasons completely harmless, and yet one selfish part of him hoped that what they had wasn't so pathetic that she could up in leave at a moments noticed.

Shaking his head he continued walking through the kitchen and in to the place where 'World War lll' took place. Again he used only his eyes to look. If this place was a crime scene there was no way he was going to be the one to compromise them finding Katie.

Moving on to the bedroom he again paused in the entryway. His again took in the stripped bed, the half empty closet, the drawers in her dresser all shut tightly. He looked over to the ones in her nightstand, at first nothing looked different,...and then he saw a white line poking through the crack at the top of the bottom drawer. Moving closer he crouched until it was at eye level.

_"To heck with it,"_ he thought.

He pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his fingers, and reached out to open the drawer. Looking inside he realized there was an envelope inside, and it was addressed to him. His heart felt heavy and it felt like his stomach had bottomed out.

With slightly shaking fingers he reached out and grasped it with his covered index and thumb. Once it was in his hands he stood up and walked out of the bedroom, living room, kitchen, and straight back to the top step of the porch. If he was going to read this he had the bad feeling he would need to sit down sometime during it. Taking a deep breath he braced himself; opened and pulled out a sheet of lined notebook paper that had writing on the front.

_Dear Alex,_

_ The first thing I'm going to do is apologize. For all the clichés I'm about to say, just know they're all true. So here it goes. __If you are reading this, than I'm not here anymore and you found it in my nightstand drawer. Just know that I didn't want to leave you, Josh, or Kristen. You've become my family since I came to Southport. I love Josh and Kristen like they were my own two children, and Alex read this next part carefully. I. Love. You. It's true. I can't put a specific moment on when I first realized I loved you. It just happened; I saw how much of your life you dedicated to your children, I saw that you genuinely want to help people, I saw a man that anybody would be lucky to know. I know I am for sure. _

_Yes, it may be selfish. But, I'm so happy that I got this chance to come to Southport. I guess I know that it couldn't last though. Even if I am happy to have been able to meet- love you, Josh, and Kristen. It was still selfish to have stayed. By staying I put you all in danger. So, when I say it wasn't you it was me. Believe me Alex, my past had to catch up with me eventually. And now it has._

_ I don't want you to chase after me. And I know you're thinking it! Just let me be. I've handled him for years now, I can do it again. Think of the children Alex, he's dangerous. If something happened to you while coming after me how would Josh and Kristen feel, how would I feel? I need to be able to believe that y'all are safe. That the kids will be able to grow up in to amazing adults with their father by their side every step of the way. I also need to believe that you can move on, find a love that will love you, and not bring danger to you and the kids. The kids, I doubt you will but please don't let them know about Kevin. Let them believe something, anything, just make sure they know that I love them. _

_I Love You. So Much. _

_I'm Sorry,_

_Katie._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry about the top A/N I started the first half right after I wrote the last chapter, and now it's what 3 weeks later? **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a long time I know. I've been trying to get into the realm of NCIS fanfiction. So if your a JIBBS shipper check out my story OPERATION: Break the Tension.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He was..._numb. _

It had taken him three times before his brain could finally comprehend the words swimming on the page he held in his hands. It had taken him a full minute before he realized it was because he was shaking so badly, and yet he couldn't stop it.

The _lunatic_ had found her. Kevin had come and taken back what he thought was his. Katie was with _him._

At that thought a powerful feeling flooded through him. He couldn't just sit here doing nothing, let alone even think about _moving on, _knowing she was powerless at the hands of a deranged man that had hurt her for years. How could she think he would even entertain that notion?

In a sudden moment of clarity he identified the emotion that had overcome him, determination. Riding the endorphins he stood up quickly.

"Alex?" He heard a familiar voice say. Looking up he realized that his friend Thomas Moore was standing just a few feet away, looking concerned and slightly alarmed as he took in his harried appearance.

"When did you get here Thomas?" God, his voice scared even himself. The words came out sounding like it was the first thing he'd said in years. He didn't leave him any time to respond though. Walking swiftly down the steps, he came to stop shoving the paper right under the man nose.

"Read." Was all he said. As Thomas hesitantly grabbed the paper, he started pacing.

_One way._

"Remember I told you about Kevin?"

_Double back._

He received a grunt in the affirmative.

_One way._

"Well he's got her, and I've got to get her back."

_Double back._

"Alex!"

His anxious pacing was brought to a sudden stop by two hand grabbing his biceps tightly. Bringing him around to face him Thomas asked him a soft question.

"You know for certain he beats her?"

With missing a beat, his grim gaze locked with that of his friends.

"I've seen the bruises." A shiver ran down his spine at the amount of rage he saw in his friends gaze.

At the edge of their vision both could make out the children coming around corner of the cabin. He couldn't face his children like this, he'd scare them to much. He looked back to Thomas to see what he had to say. The next words sounds like more of an oath then a sentence.

"Then we can stop him."

With that he turned around to face his children with the first real smile he'd worn all day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX**

**Sorry it's so short. I just don't think I'm that into it anymore. I said at the beginning that if I was gonna quit on it I would take the story down. So, should I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a while! Well, in the last chapter I said I'm running out of 'muse' for this story. And that's true, but it seems like I've got the only Safe Haven fic on fanfiction. So, I'm reluctant to give it up.**

**As a compromise, I've decided that if any of you have any ideas on how the story could go. Or, how you might want the story to go. Put it in a review since I've turned off my PM. **

**Now, if you do that I can't promise you that I'm going to incorporate it in. But, if it fits with the current plot line and I like it then I'll try.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Safe Haven.**

* * *

The ride to the police station had never been so long.

After loading Josh and Kristen into their car-seats, Alex had thrown himself behind the steering wheel ready to go. It took a considerable amount of self-control for him not to take off and leave Thomas standing in the dust. But, he had some how managed and now he found himself standing in the middle of the tiny sheriff's office with Thomas and his kids by his side.

"Ok, so the first thing we need to do is write up a missing person report and a wanted poster," said Thomas as he typed away on the outdated computer that was situated on one of the only desk in the office.

"Alright, one second," Alex replied. He didn't want his kids to hear this.

Bending down to their height, he put on the lightest tone he could muster and said, "Guys, I've got a great idea. Why don't you go next door to the bakery and see if Mrs. Emma has any of those cookies."

Situated right next door to the sheriff's office was the only bakery in town run by the elderly couple, Mr. and Mrs. Sweeton. Where they had a standing order of two dozen chocolate chip cookies every week. Alex also knew, that with the distraction of fresh baked cookies and the slightly talkative Mrs. Emma, it would be awhile before they were back over.

He was proven right when Kristen ran straight to the glass doors on the other side of the room, though Josh lingered.

"Dad, is Katie missing?" Even though he tried to whispered, Josh's clear tone carried over to Kristen.

"Wait Daddy, Katie's missing?" At a loss all Alex could do was stare at the two pairs of bright, innocent, scared eyes that were pleading with him to say that they were wrong. He didn't want to be the one to bring their world crumbling for the second time in their short life's.

"Here Josh, Kristen come over here." Luckily Thomas seemed to have sensed his turmoil and was now crouched down in a pose mimicking Alex's. Hesitantly both his children moved over to him. While over the tops of their heads Alex caught Thomas eye and silently communicated to him to not tell the kids. Steeling himself Thomas turned back to the children.

"Katie just went on a trip for awhile. And things just went a little wrong so we need to get her back as quickly as possible. You want Katie back, don't you?" Both of the kids bobbed their heads rapidly. Each of them had grown so used to the presence of Katie in their life. To the point of where, even Josh, loved her with a pure and innocent love that only a child could manage.

"Ok, but we'll get her back soon. Right?" spoke Kristen.

"Yeah, yeah sweetheart me and your Daddy are gonna get her back." Again Thomas's eyes found Alex's, both desperately hoped they weren't lying.

* * *

After a little more hopeful promises Thomas had finally convinced the kids to run over to the bakery. Though Josh had still been doubtful, one whispered reassurance of 'later' from Alex, and he had taken Kristen to get cookies.

Now it was just Alex and Thomas, though alone, neither could bring themselves to move from their positions on the floor.

"What are you thinking," whispered Thomas. His naturally hoarse voice sounding ridiculous in the quiet atmosphere.

"I'm thinking that if- when" he corrected hastily, not ready to go down that road.

"When we find her, if that bastard did anything to her, I'll kill him."

The scary thing was, Thomas honestly _believed _Alex. The way he had said it, it wasn't in a overconfident loud voice, he said it quietly. Deadly.

* * *

So as they made their way to the lone computer in the room. Ready to start on the various flyers they had to put out first, Thomas made a mental note.

When the eventual raid goes down, and Alex found a way to get himself on site (and when he followed like the stupid friend he was). Which they will.

_'Make sure Alex doesn't have the gun.'_

* * *

**Sorry I know it's crap and short. But like I said the last time, my muse is almost virtually not there. So if I'm ever going to finish this story it's going to be a while. **


End file.
